High School
by WaterScorpion-TANGLOVERFOREVER
Summary: It's in High School, read to find more Hey, people it’s Taang and Zutara, for Sokka choose between Suki and Azula. P.S: Luft, Vand, Brand and Land are wind, water, fire and earth in Danish, I used the google translator XD
1. Personages

Personages and shippings

_**Personages and shippings**_

_**Toph Bei-Fong**_

_**Age:**_ 16

_**Quality: **_Loyalty

_**Defect:**_ Stubborn

_**Dream: **_Find the truly first friend she had.

_**Aang Luft**_

_**Age:**_ 16

_**Quality: **_Optimistic

_**Defect: **_Obsessive

_**Dreams: **_Marry Katara Vand, his "true love", and find his first friend

_**Katara Vand**_

_**Age: **_18

_**Quality:**_ Lovely

_**Defect: **_Irritable

_**Dream: **_Found one guy, that a) isn't younger than her, b) don't try kill all people that is born in fire horoscope c) don't have a moustache

_**Sokka Vand**_

_**Age: **_19

_**Quality: **_Ingenious

_**Defect: **_Stupid

_**Dream: **_Eat all meat in the world

_**Zuko Brand**_

_**Age: **_19

_**Quality: **_Gentleman

_**Defect: **_Proudly

_**Dream: **_Nobody talk to him

_**Azula Brand**_

_**Age: **_18

_**Quality: **_don't have 'till she found Sokka

_**Defect: **_Manipulative bitch

_**Dream: **_control the world

**Sukki Land**

_**Age:**_ 18

_**Quality: **_Sweet heart

_**Defect: **_jealously

_**Dream: **_Marry Sokka

_**Hey, people it's Taang and Zutara, for Sokka choose between Suki and Azula.**_

_**P.S: Luft, Vand, Brand and Land are wind, water, fire and earth in Danish, I used the google translator XD**_


	2. The start

Personages and shippings

The first day of high school, the second chance I got to go to a public school, my parents are the Bei-Fong's, the richest people of the world next to the king.

When I say second chance, is because I already went to a public school, when I was three, to the kindergarten, I made my first friend there, a strange kid, but very funny, but when we were playing and I fell from the slide, I broke my arm, and my parents blamed the school for not having security for me, so I was transferred for a private school, and for the past thirteen years I was in a class with snob people, I really hate them, I miss my first friend, but now I don't even remember how he was. I'm the Bei-Fong heiress, I'm supposed to be a snob girl, but that's simply not me…I'm sixteen, I have long dark hair, I'm thin like every rich girl, my eyes are green, I'm a little short and I hate that! My parents always wanted me to wear fancy dresses, but like always since I'm eleven I wear black jeans, a green blouse, fishnet black gloves, and green shoes, since I don't get too preoccupied with make-up like every girl in the planet, I don't use it, simple and plane.

I'm a black belt in Karate, who would think that a girl with milky green eyes and porcelain skin could be such dangerous. Either my parents or all people in the world, I'm a tomboy, and I like that… but I fell lonely, every girl in my age had a boyfriend, and me… well I only had a true friend in thirteen years, and who I don't see or remember… It's pathetic. Well my first class is going to start. This is me Toph Bei-Fong, heiress of the Bei-Fong's, tomboy, a lonely girl.

Toph sat up when the bell ran, she was knew here and she didn't know were her class was going to be, so she approach a girl in blue.

-Hey, can you tell me where is the classroom 309.-asked Toph.

-Yea, sure.- Said the girl.-It's down this hallway, hurry up, Ms.Wu don't like people coming late.

-Thanks.-said Toph running down the hallway with her black backpack hanging in her left shoulder.

She entered the classroom and sit far way from the teacher desk. Many other students came in, Ms. Wu enter and closed the door behind, making all the students quiets. Toph scanned the room, she was the only one that didn't have other person in the seat next to her. Ms.Wu was getting prepared to speak when someone knocked on the door, the teacher said to who was to enter. A skinny boy with brown hair and grey eyes enter, he was wearing an orange t-shirt, light jeans, an orange cap and black sneakers.

-Sorry I'm late Ms.Wu.- said the boy to the old woman.

-I apologise you, know go find a seat, Aang.-said the teacher to the student with a smile.

"Aang, his name is so familiar to me, but I can't locate it." Toph tough "Where it was…" her toughs where interrupted when the boy sit next to her.


End file.
